LOVE HER LOVE HER
by Anisha Asakura
Summary: Fic collab dengan Yuki Shirou - YN. Kelanjutan LOVE ME LOVE ME! Yes! Apakah Emily sukses menjadi cupid? Silahkan baca dan review! Chapter 3: Sang pembawa masalah is up!
1. Ingin lebih dekat

**LOVE HER LOVE HER**

"Ooh, aku ini seorang pria yang malang..." keluh Gray sambil menyapu lantai dapur yang berdebu. "Andaikan saja ada cara untukku supaya bisa mencapai istana tuan puteri Claire..."

BOOM

"Suara apa itu?!" Gray terkejut mendapati sebuah suara yang cukup kencang dari belakangnya. Asap mengepul dari belakangnya, lalu muncul sesosok gadis dari asap knalpot kebul itu.

"Uhuk, uhuk uhuk uhuhuuuk! uhuk! Asapnya banyak banget... Eh, haaai!" Emily muncul dengan menggunakan pakaian gaun yang putih setelah asap tadi hilang. "Aku ibu perimu, namaku Emily! Salam kenal!"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Gray terbangun ditempat tidurnya. Mimpi rupanya. Mimpi yang paling mengerikan... "Masa aku... Cindergray?" tanyanya gaje sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Auh... Kau kenapa, Gray?" Cliff terduduk di tempat tidurnya sambil memegang jam weker di sebelahnya. "Masih jam 4 pagi, lho... Kamu kenapa sih?"

"Eee... Maaf... Kau tidur saja..." Gray menoleh ke arah Cliff. "Aku hanya mimpi buruk saja..."

"Ooh..."

--- Next Morning ---

Gray menyuapkan roti panggang ke mulutnya. Masih terlalu bingung dengan mimpi 'mengerikan' yang dialaminya semalaman tadi. Dia tetap saja tenang namun akhirnya mau bereaksi juga saat melihat Cliff dan Emily saling berebutan telur mata sapi didepannya.

"Cliff! Bagian telur ini punyaku!" teriak Emily sambil mengambil telur mata sapi double dengan sumpit.

"Dasar rakus! Itu ada dua! Itu bagian milikku tahu!" bentak Cliff sambil menariknya dengan sumpit di sisi yang berbeda dari telur mata sapi yang dipegang Emily.

"Enak saja! Aku sudah minta Anncchi untuk membuat telur mata sapi double favoritku kayak gini tau!"

"Apa katamu?! Ini bagianku—"

"Hei," Gray memotong perdebatan mereka berdua. "Kenapa enggak dibagi dua saja? Kan adil."

"Hei, kalian berdua!" Ann membawakan piring penuh dengan telur mata sapi. "Aku sudah membuat banyak, jadi kalian bisa ambil sesuka kalian!"

"Yeeeeiy!" Emily dan Cliff sama-sama mengacungkan garpu dan pisau mereka dengan bahagia, membuat Gray hanya bisa menatapnya dan mengira mereka seperti anak kecil saja.

Gray mulai berpikir sambil memandang Emily yang sibuk meraup telur mata sapi double bulat-bulat. '_Apa benar... Dia akan membantuku... Sesuai dengan mimpiku tadi...?_'

Emily sadar kalau dia dari tadi dilihat terus oleh Gray. "Eh, Gray-kun kenapa liat aku? Tersepona sama keimutan Emily waktu makan ya? Aih, jadi maluuu..."

Gray langsung kaget dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saking malunya. _Cih, sialan!_

"Anoo~ bukannya Gray-kun itu naksirnya sama boss?" tanya Emily lagi sambil memakan telur mata sapi bagiannya, dan membuat kedua pipi Gray sukses merah bagaikan meledak dibombardir.

"Ah—Bukan—Eh—Eng—Tidak... Tidak kenapa-napa..." Gray memakan lagi roti bakar bagiannya. "Lupain aja apa yang kulakukan tadi..."

"Ooh, ya sudahlah kalo itu yang Gray-kun mau!" Emily tersenyum lagi sambil memasukkan satu telur mata sapi dengan sekali raup ke mulutnya yang mungil. "Ohok!" Emily tersedak.

"Emily, jangan makan sekali telan dong! Nih, minum air sebelum kamu muntah!" Ann mengambil segelas air dan diberikan pada Emily yang mulai berloncat-loncatan bagai marmut kepanasan di kursinya.

"Uhuk Ohhok! Ugh, makasih Anncchi..." Emily meneguk minumannya. Setelah itu, dia langsung memakan telur mata sapi dengan cara yang sama seperti tadi lagi, mengacuhkan Ann yang menegurnya untuk makan seperti biasa dan tersedak lagi.

Setelah selesai makan, Emily melihat Cliff berdiri terdiam dibelakang Ann yang sibuk mencuci piring. Dari air muka Cliff terlihat bahwa dia ingin menolong Ann, tapi dia grogi dan tak mengucapkan satu kata pun. Emily menghela napas sambil mendorong Cliff tepat ke punggung Ann.

TUK

"Eh? Oh, Cliff, ada apa?" tanya Ann sambil menoleh karena dada Cliff bersandar di punggung Ann. Mereka berdua nyaris bisa dikira seperti sedang berpelukan dari belakang.

"Eh—Auh—Anu... Kayaknya kerepotan cuci piringnya... Mau kubantu...?" tanya Cliff grogi sambil memerah mukanya.

"Ung, boleh saja sih. Bantu aku aja ngeletakkin piring-piring yang sudah bersih ke laci."

"Ba, baiklah..."

Emily menatap mereka berdua, kembali ke kamarnya, mengenakan celemek seragamnya lalu pergi keluar Inn.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Emily berjalan sendirian. Sejak kejadian heboh yang melibatkan Rick dan Karen, setiap berjalan sendirian dia selalu terlihat tak bersemangat. Mungkin karena kecewa? Entahlah. Itulah sifat Emily. "Hung?"

Emily melihat Stu berlari-larian dengan memegang _scalpel_, semacam pisau tajam yang biasa dipakai dokter untuk beroperasi, disusul Elli dibelakangnya.

"Stu! Jangan main-main peralatan dokter! Doctor sangat membutuhkannya sekarang!"pinta Elli terengah-engah karena terus berlari mengejar Stu.

"Enggak ah! Ogah!" Stu terus saja berlari sambil tertawa-tawa melihat kakaknya terus-terusan berlari.

Emily merentangkan kakinya saat Stu sudah berlari di depannya.

BLUK!

Stu tersandung kaki Emily yang terentang didepannya. Dengan mulusnya dahi Stu menjadi pendaratan di jalanan.

"Hosh, hosh... Ugh, dasar Stu nakal..." keluh Elli. "Nah, sudah, jangan main-main dengan alat-alat operasi Doctor ya!" Elli langsung merebut _scalpel_ yang masih dipegang Stu.

"Aaah! Jangan~~! Stu masih mau main pakai itu!!" keluh Stu jengkel.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa anak kecil lakukan dengan pisau bedah dokter? Stu, sudah berkali-kali kubilang jangan main-main dengan benda tajam!" omel Elli tegas.

"Ugh... Kak Elli jahat!" Stu berlari meninggalkan Emily dan Elli.

Setelah Stu pergi, Elli berterima kasih pada Emily. "Aduh, terima kasih banyak ya Emily-chan... Kau tahu kan bagaimana bandelnya Stu..."

"Iya Ellicchi, tapi yang penting itu tuh!" Emily tersenyum ceria sambil menunjuk ke arah Doctor yang berlari menuju Elli dari belakang.

"Hah? Apa..." Elli langsung menoleh dan kaget melihat Doctor dibelakangnya.

"Elli!" panggil Doctor. "Kau sudah mendapatkan pisauku?"

"Ini," Elli memberikan pisau bedah yang sudah didapatkannya. "Sudah diambil lagi dari Stu."

"Terima kasih banyak, Elli," Doctor tersenyum ke arah Elli. "Aku tak bisa apa-apa tanpa bantuanmu. Terima kasih banyak."

"Ah, Doctor, jangan begitu..." Muka Elli langsung memerah.

Emily hanya bisa menatap saja Doctor dan Elli. Mereka berdua terlihat saling menampakkan muka yang memerah dan bahagia. Emily menghela napas, dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Emily berhenti berjalan lagi saat melihat Rick dan Karen sedang asyik ngobrol di kursi taman antara Supermarket dan Clinic. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat bahagia. Emily menghela napas lagi sambil berjalan kembali menuju tempat kerja favoritnya, toko roti Claire.

"Haah..." keluh Emily. Dia menatap keadaan sekeliling. Saat ini masih bulan Fall, maka ada banyak dedaunan kering di sekitar jalanan yang dilewatinya. "Hah... Bulan Fall memang musimnya 'Fall'ing in Love..." keluhnya sambil menghela napas lagi.

--- Claire's Bakery Shop ---

"Pagi, bos!!" teriak Emily seperti biasa, sambil segera memeluk bos kesayangannya, Claire.

"Uph--! Kukira siapa, rupanya kau, Emily!" Claire terkejut saat Emily sukses mendekap kedua lengannya di leher Claire, membuatnya setengah tak bisa bernapas.

"Ehehe... Oh ya, bos, katanya Jackkun mau kesini, ya?" tanya Emily sambil tersenyum iseng, membuat bosnya hanya bisa sweatdropped saja.

"Memangnya kau mau apa, Emily?"

(Author Notes: Ehehe, sejak para pembaca dan author tercinta disini membaca cerita LOVE ME LOVE ME dan Kejutan yang Mengejutkan, kalian semua belum tahu keahlian Emily, kan? Keahlian Emily adalah....)

"Tadaa! Selesai!"

Emily memasang seember mayonaise di atas pintu toko roti Claire dengan seutas tali yang siap ditarik saat ada orang yang akan membukanya. "Dengan begini, kalau Jackkun datang, maka aku akan segera menarik embernya dan mayonya akan tumpah ke atas Jackkun! Ide yang bagus kaaan?" tanya Emily mantap.

Claire hanya bisa pasrah melihat tingkah pekerja satu-satunya. Tinggal tunggu waktu, maka orang yang akan datang ke tokonya akan segera mendapatkan ulah iseng Emily.

"Selamat pagi Claire!"

Dengan cepatnya, Emily segera menarik tali yang mengaitkan ember berisi mayonaise agar isinya tumpah ke atas orang yang datang ke toko. Ternyata yang datang itu...

BLUPP

"Anuu... Ini telur untuk hari ini... Tapi kenapa ada mayonaise segala nih....?" tanya Rick bengong karena terkena lumuran mayonaise. Ternyata yang kena kejahilan Emily itu Rick!

"Waduh! Rickkun, maafin Emily!!!" teriak Emily panik, saking kagetnya kalau mantan orang yang ditaksirnya malah kena jebakannya sendiri.

"Aduh... Enggak apa-apa Emily, cuma kena ke bahu kiri kok..." Rick mengambil saputangan dari saku celananya dan melap mayonaise yang belepotan dibahu kirinya. "Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan telur saja seperti biasa," jawabnya dengan nada normal, seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Emily menghela napas lagi, lalu menyiapkan jebakan baru untuk Jack yang akan datang nanti.

Seusai Rick pergi, dengan percaya diri Emily mengikatkan lagi seutas tali pada seember mayonaise di atas pintu toko roti Claire, menunggu Jack datang dan kebasahan dengan mayonaise.

KLINING KLINING

Bel toko berbunyi. Tak salah lagi, pasti Jack! Emily langsung saja menarik tali, dan mayonaisenya membasahi...

"C... Claire... E... Emily... Aku..."

Emily terkejut. Dia kenal suara lirih itu. "Ya ampun Cliff-kun! Maafkan aku!!!" teriak Emily panik lagi. Lagi-lagi jebakannya gagal dan malah mengenai orang yang tak bersalah.

"Enggak apa-apa Emily, cuma kena rambut saja..." Cliff tertawa kecil saat melap dirinya sendiri dengan lengannya yang sama-sama belepotan mayonaise lembek. "Ini apa Emily? Mayonaise?"

"Ya ampun, Emily, sepertinya kamu harus berhenti memasang jebakan 'mandi pagi mayonaise' itu deh..." Claire kerepotan mengambilkan handuk bersih pada Cliff.

Setelah kepanikan Emily dan kerepotan Claire usai, akhirnya Cliff menjelaskan alasan kedatangannya untuk mampir ke toko roti Claire. "Uuung, Claire... Emily... Sebenarnya aku ingin... Mencoba mencari pekerjaan disini..."

"Hee? Melamar pekerjaan?" tanya Claire dan Emily kompak.

"Iya... Uangku sudah hampir habis, dan aku harus membayar uang sewa Inn hari ini... Kalau tidak, aku pasti akan diusir dari Inn, dan berjalan mencari tempat tinggal yang lain dengan uangku yang tersisa..." jawab Cliff lirih sambil tersenyum, membuat kedua gadis pirang didekatnya menangis bawang bombay.

"Uuuuuuuukh, nasibmu tragis sekali Cliff-kuuuuuun!!!" teriak Emily berlebihan sambil memeluk Cliff, membuat Cliff langsung kaget dan malu. "Aku enggak tau kalau nasib Cliff-kun begituuuuu!!!"

"Kau benar... Musim Fall ini banyak banget pesanan, dan lagi takkan mungkin bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan kami berdua..." Claire tersenyum kecil. ".... Benar juga. Cliff, kau kerja saja part-time disini!"

"Eh?! Boleh nih?!" tanya Cliff tak percaya.

"Serius kok! Kau pakai celemek ini dan bergegaslah kerja!" Claire memperlihatkan sebuah... Celemek biru muda dengan tulisan 'CLAIRE's BAKERY STORE' di bagian dada celemeknya. Muka Cliff sukses memerah bagai dibombardir.

Dengan muka yang masih memerah, Cliff mengikat tali pinggang celemeknya dan masih terus saja memerah. Emily ingin meledeknya dan mengatainya kalau dia mirip dengan perempuan, namun dia hanya menyembunyikannya dengan tertawa kecil.

"Cliff-kun cocok kok!" Emily bertepuk tangan.

"Kau lucu mengenakannya kok, Cliff. Nah, untuk hari ini... Karena kamu cowok, tolong belikan tepung terigu empat bungkus di Supermarket, ya!" Claire mengambil uang logam seratusan sejumlah dua keping dari mesin kasir, lalu memberikannya pada Cliff.

"Eeee... Baiklah," Cliff bangkit dari keterpurukannya yang dikiranya akan diledek mirip cewek, dan segera pergi menuju Supermarket.

"Hee," Emily mengaduk adonan. "Boss mempercayakan 200 Gold pada Cliff-kun?"

"Hey, jangan sinis gitu dong Emily," Claire mengunci kembali mesin kasir. "Meski Cliff orangnya agak peragu, dia itu pasti akan bertanggung jawab kalau diberi kepercayaan kok."

"Heee..." Emily hanya sibuk menyiapkan jebakan mandi mayonaise baru. Tentunya setelah Cliff kembali, dia akan memasangnya dengan sasaran Jack nantinya.

"Met siaaaaang Claireeee!"

Heh! Emily kenal suara melengking itu. Dia segera mempersiapkan jebakannya.

KLINING KLINI—BLUPP!

Jack yang berniat mengunjungi Claire kebasahan mayonaise yang tumpah dari jebakan Emily. Jack bengong dan mulai memandang penuh kesal pada Emily.

"EMILYYYY!!!" teriak Jack kesal. "Sehari yang lalu kaki seribu, kemarin lusa kaviar, tiga hari lalu wasabi, sekarang mayonaise?! Aaargh!"

"Emily," Claire memberikan handuk bersih pada Jack. "Kau sudah puas memberi jebakan, kan?" tanyanya agak pelan.

"Puas sekali bos!" jawab Emily bahagia, karena kini korbannya memang orang yang diinginkannya. "Besok tunggu saja jebakanku yang lain~~!"

Jack mengelap mukanya yang belepotan mayonaise. "Huh, aku mau mandi dulu! Awas kalau kau menyerangku lagi!" omelnya jengkel sambil berlari menuju pertaniannya, meninggalkan handuk yang dipinjamkan Claire ke lantai. Claire memungutnya dan meletakkannya ke tempat cucian.

"Ehehehe~ Ehehe~" Emily kembali ke pekerjaannya dan membuat adonan kembali, sedangkan Claire menaruh adonan roti yang sudah siap dipanggang ke oven.

KLINING KLINING

"Maaf terlambat... Ini tepungnya..." Cliff muncul sambil membawakan empat bungkus tepung. "Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

"Wah! Nice time Cliff!" Claire membantu Cliff meletakkan tepung-tepung itu ke meja dapur. "Sekarang... Tolong antarkan 2 lusin Eclair ini ke pelabuhan! Berikan saja pada Zack dan bilang tolong antarkan di tempat yang sudah tertera di label di atas loyang kue ini!" Claire menunjuk ke arah seloyang penuh kue eclair yang baru matang. "Aku sudah minta Zack untuk membungkusnya selama pengiriman, jadi antarkan saja dengan keadaan baru matang begini,"

Cliff mengangkat loyang kue berbentuk persegi panjang itu lalu membawanya agak terseok-seok ke luar. Mungkin karena berat? Mungkin saja.

Emily tersenyum jahil lagi, mengetahui pasti Jack akan datang sebentar lagi, makanya dia mempersiapkan kembali jebakan mayonaisenya; membuat bosnya hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah dengan tingkah asistennya. "Ehehe, dengan begini, Jackkun pasti harus mandi tiga kali sehari~! Kayak minum obat, hihihi..."

"Emily..." Claire menghela napas pasrah. Benar-benar tak bisa dihentikan. Sekali Emily punya rencana jahil, pasti takkan ada yang bisa mengalihkannya. Claire kembali ke pekerjaannya yang masih segudang dan harus ditamatkan dalam seharian ini.

KLINING KLINI—BLUPP!

"Ouch!!" Jack yang baru saja datang terkena serangan jebakan Emily lagi, membuat sekujur badannya dilumuri mayonaise kembali. "EMILYYYY!!!" teriaknya jengkel. "GARA-GARA KAMU AKU HARUS MANDI LAGIII!!!"

"Yes! Sukses kembali!" Emily mengangkat lengan kanannya bangga, tanda bahwa jebakannya berjalan sukses kembali. "Jackkun memang enak dijadiin sasaran jebakan, hihihi..." ledeknya bangga.

"Ukh... " Claire lagi-lagi harus mengorbankan salah satu handuknya untuk menjadi lap mayonaise Jack kembali.

"Awas saja besok, Emily!!" ancam Jack sebelum pergi lagi untuk mandi di pertaniannya.

Claire lagi-lagi mengambil handuk yang basah karena mayonaise lagi, sedangkan Jack sudah tak ada dari pandangan mereka berdua.

KLINING KLINING

Untung Emily masih belum memasang jebakan baru, karena itu Cliff berhasil masuk ke toko roti tanpa terkena jebakan mayonaise.

"Sudah selesai, Claire..." Cliff mengelap dahinya yang keringatan dengan lengan kanannya. "Ada... Lagi yang harus kulakukan?"

"Eh? Sebenarnya agak susah, sih... Hanya mengatur suhu oven, bisa kan?" tanya Claire sambil menunjuk ke arah oven besar. "Disini, selama membuat kue dan roti hari ini, kita hanya butuh suhu 365 Fahrenheit. Selama kami memanaskan, tolong jangan sampai suhunya berubah dan jaga panasnya, ya."

Emily mengeluh dalam hati. Kalau seandainya dia yang mendapat pekerjaan menjaga suhu oven, pasti dia akan kabur dan lebih memilih membuat adonan seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini. Namun dia melirik Cliff tetap serius dalam pekerjaannya, membuat hatinya tersentuh dengan keteguhan cowok pemalu yang tinggal sebelahan dengannya.

Tanpa disadari waktu terus berjalan. Sudah jam 5 kurang.

"Ah, sudah mau jam 5. Cliff, ini gaji part-timemu hari ini," Claire memberikan sebuah amplop pada Cliff.

"Te, terima kasih Claire..." Cliff membuka amplop itu dan mengintip isinya. Mendadak kedua bola matanya membesar, kaget dengan isi amplop itu. "Ba... Banyak sekali...! Ini benar untukku, Claire, Emily?"

"Tentu aja!" Emily menyelempangkan lengan kanannya ke bahu Cliff. "Aku juga selalu dapat gaji sebanyak ini setiap hari, makanya aku bisa banyak jajan dulu di Inn!"

"Benar kok, kau berhak mendapatkan uang itu," Claire tersenyum. "Kau sudah bekerja keras."

"Te—Terima kasih Claire, Emily!" Cliff terharu. "Aku berterima kasih sekali pada kalian! Dengan uang segini aku masih bisa tinggal di Inn beberapa bulan lagi...!"

"Kalau kau mau, kerja saja disini! Tak usah part-time, kerja sa—"

KLINING KLINING

Jack muncul dan membuat perkataan Emily terputus. Emily mulai menyesal kenapa tadi dia tak menyiapkan jebakan dulu setelah Cliff datang.

"Hoo, tak ada jebakan, berarti aku selamat~!" Jack melonjak gembira. "Hei, sedang ada apaan nih? Kok kayaknya meriah banget?"

"Eh—Anuu..." Cliff segera menaruh amplop gaji part-timenya ke saku celananya. "Aku.. Hanya... Minta kerja part-time disini... Baru saja selesai, dan aku akan pulang..."

"Hee? Part-time? Kenapa enggak kerja di winery?" tanya Jack. "Besok itu adalah hari panen anggur untuk toko Aja's Winery. Kenapa enggak kerja part-time disana?" tawarnya.

"Eh? Tapi aku tak bisa datang seenaknya begitu..." Cliff menunduk malu.

"Aku diminta sama Duke untuk mencari satu orang yang bisa membantu panen besok. Kau mau?" tanya Jack.

"Se... Serius, Jack?!" tanya Cliff tak percaya. Ditolong oleh Claire, Emily dan Jack sekaligus dalam satu hari. ".... Mau! Aku mau!"

"Oke, jam 10 di winery ya," Jack menepuk bahu Cliff yang sedang melepas celemek seragam toko roti.

"I... Iya! Emily, Claire, Jack... Terima kasih banyak!" seru Cliff terharu kembali.

"Nah, sekarang Anncchi pasti mau menagih uang sewa tuh. Sebaiknya kamu segera pulang ke Inn dan membayarnya sebelum kau ditendang keluar!" Emily mendorong Cliff keluar toko.

"I, iya... Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak, semuanya!!" teriak Cliff sebelum berlari menuju Inn.

Setelah Cliff pergi, Emily memasuki kembali toko roti dengan seember penuh mayonaise, sambil perlahan-lahan berjalan dengan santai menuju Jack. "Hei, Jack..."

"Apaan, Emily?" tanya Jack, tak sadar dengan apa yang akan didapatinya nanti.

"Kurasa kau harus... Mandi lagi!" Emily melemparkan seember mayonaise ke arah Jack, membuat Jack belepotan mayonaise lagi.

"!#$%^&*(!#!!! EMILYYY!!!" teriak Jack kesal. Sudah berkali-kali mandi namun tetap saja jebakan Emily membuatnya basah kuyup dengan mayonaise berkali-kali. "Aku marah besar! Awas kalau kau membuatku basah kuyup lagi!!!" ancamnya sebelum pergi.

Claire lagi-lagi hanya bisa pasrah melihat Jack basah kuyup dengan mayonaise dan kembali pulang ke rumahnya untuk mandi.

KLINING KLINING

Kali ini yang datang ke toko roti adalah Gray. Dia beruntung bisa selamat dari jebakan mayonaise dari Emily, karena Emily memang sengaja membuat Jack pergi dengan berbagai cara agar bosnya dan Gray bisa langgeng. Belum jadian sih, tapi Emily selalu berusaha membuat mereka bisa bersama-sama.

"Se... Selamat sore..." sapa Gray perlahan.

"Sore, Gray!" sapa Claire ceria, membuat kedua pipi Gray yang biasanya kering karena terlalu dekat dengan pemanas kini seperti disepuh dengan merah menyala dengan rapi. "Kau mengantarkan pisau yang ingin diasah untukku ya? Terima kasih ya!"

"S... Sa... Sama-sama..." jawab Gray kaku, berusaha berbicara namun tak bisa lancar karena kepolosan Claire yang menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

Emily ngambek. Dia sudah susah-susah selalu membuat jebakan agar Jack selalu gagal mendekati Claire, sedangkan Gray tak menyadari betapa beruntungnya dia karena berkali-kali didatangkan kesempatan untuk mendekati Claire oleh Emily.

-_-_-_-_-_-

TO BE CONTINUED

Yaah, bersambung... Yuk, kita terusin lagi bacanya! Tapi di chapter berikutnya, hehehe... -dilempar bakul sama pembaca-

Cerita ini kayaknya bakalan lebih panjang dari LOVE ME LOVE ME dan Kejutan yang Mengejutkan, berhubung karena cerita ini akan sedikit muncul di fic Let's Baking Love... Arrrgh! -kicked some pillow-

**EDITED: (17-01-2010)** Terima kasih atas eri-chan dan yue-chan~~! Anisha mengoreksi kata-kata yang salah~~ (_-_) -sujud kepala-

Oke, review/flame/kritik/saran/feedback/komentar/de el el, anisha nantikan dengan sepenuh hati~

Warm Smiles,  
Anisha Asakura


	2. Emily pun menolong

**LOVE HER LOVE HER 2**

"Heh, Gray-kun!!!" bentak Emily.

Gray menoleh kaget, baru kali ini gadis yang selalu membuatnya apes memanggilnya dengan serius. Dia menoleh dengan acuh tak acuh, seolah hanya sekedar candaan semata.

"Oh ya, sebelum aku ngomong sama Gray-kun..." Emily berjalan menuju bosnya yang sedang sibuk menghitung penghasilan hari ini. "Nih, boss, pakai iPoD punya Emily. Ada lagu baru, nih."

"Eh, makasih Emily!" Claire menerima iPoD tawaran Emily untuk mendengar lagu dari situ. Setelah kedua earphone itu terpasang dengan rapat, Emily mulai memasang muka galak didepan Gray sambil berjalan bagaikan raksasa mengamuk.

"Heh, Gray-kun! Kalau kamu sama sekali tidak mau berani di hadapan boss, bisa saja aku biarin Jackkun sama boss! Tapi kamu beruntung karena aku sangat BENCI Jackkun, aku akan menjadi dewi fortunamu! Kalau kau tak mau berani... Kau takkan bisa mendapatkan bos SELAMA-LAMANYA!!" teriak Emily kasar.

Gray hanya menunduk dan merasakan aura kejam dan bengis dari Emily yang berbeda dari biasanya. Kini dia merasa seperti sedang diomeli oleh kakeknya sendiri saat dia gagal melakukan pekerjaan.

"Makanya, kalau sekarang sudah kukasih kesempatan buat ngorbol sama boss, manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya, OKE?!" lanjut Emily dengan akrab dan ditekankan pada kata 'oke' tersebut, membuat mental Gray yang sebelumnya turun karena diomeli Emily kini makin menurun drastis.

"Eeee..."Gray mencoba mendekati Claire yang sudah selesai mendengarkan lagu.

"Ya, Gray?" Claire menoleh, menampakkan sisi manis Claire saat gadis pirang itu tersenyum ke arah Gray, membuat hati Gray makin berdegup.

"Eee, aku... Eeeeng..." Gray mengalihkan kontak matanya ke samping, tapi karena takut akan aura setan Emily yang ada di belakangnya, Gray kembali menoleh ke arah Claire sambil terus berpikir apa yang akan dikatakannya. "Aku... Engg..."

"HYA!" tanpa disangka-sangka, Jack muncul sambil membawa skateboard. "Haaai, Claire! Makin manis aja deh~"

Claire tersipu kecil. "Aih, Jack bisa aja mujinya..."

_Sial_, keluh Emily. _Dia sudah selesai mandi rupanya._

"Eh, eh, nanti pas Moon Festival, ke gunung sama-sama yuk!" ajak Jack dengan santainya mendekati Claire dan menganggap Gray tak ada.

Gray makin lemas. 'Rival'-nya takkan bisa dilawan dengan mudah.

"Eh, Gray-kun," Emily mengibaskan tangannya tanda kalau dia memanggil Gray agak dekat. "Kalau kamu mau ajak boss tanggal 13 nanti, ajak dia dengan lembut... Dan pancing dia dengan Moon Dumpling."

"Apa, Moon Dump—?"

Emily tak memberi kesempatan Gray untuk bicara dan Emily langsung mendorong Gray hingga Gray nyaris menabrak Claire.

Gray menelan ludah dan mencoba menyusun kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya sebelum membuat Jack memotong pembicaraan mereka lagi. "Eeer... Tanggal 13 nanti, mau pergi sama aku? ... Aku akan membawakanmu Moon Dumpling..."

"Hee?! Moon Dumpling?! Asyik! Mau dong!!" Claire langsung mengangguk ceria, melupakan Jack yang sudah dulu mengajaknya.

_Ternyata mudah banget,_ pikir Gray sambil sedikit sweatdropped.

Emily tersenyum kecil. Tapi kini Gray punya masalah. Apakah Gray bisa memasak Moon Dumpling? Emily menghela napas. Lagi-lagi dia harus menolong Gray.

--- After job ---

"Emily," panggil Gray pelan sambil berjalan bersama Emily dalam perjalanan pulang menuju Inn. "Gimana caranya aku membuat Moon Dumpling? Masak aja aku jarang..."

Emily menghela napas lagi. "... Aku buatin malam ini deh, terus kamu bungkus dan bilang ke boss kalau itu buatanmu. Setuju?"

Gray tersenyum dibalik topinya. "Makasih, Emily."

Emily hanya tersenyum balik sambil menepuk punggung Gray keras-keras. "Sama-sama! Emily siap membantu kapanpun!"

"Uhuk, uhuk..." Gray terbatuk-batuk saking kerasnya Emily menepuk punggungnya. "I... Iya... Tapi kayaknya tulang punggungku patah nih..."

"Enak saja! Nih, Emily sembuhin!" Emily tertawa gemas sambil 'menebas' punggung Gray dengan sekali tancap, membuat Gray melolong kesakitan lagi.

"Adaaaaauuuuuuuuwauwauuuu!!" teriak Gray tepat sambil memegangi punggungnya. "Sakit banget, Emily!"

"Ehehe, maaf deh kalau sakiiit~" Emily mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Nanti kuolesin mayonaise deh~"

"Dasar bego, kalau orang sakit-sakit badan kayak gini jangan pakai mayonaise! Pakai balsem kan bisa!" bentak Gray kesakitan.

"Oooh, ya sudah, nanti aku gak usah masak Moon Dumpling deh~~" ledek Emily, membuat Gray lemas.

"Emily..." rintih Gray kesakitan.

"Ugh, baiklah, aku pakain balsem nanti deh. Masa cowok kayak kamu ngerepotin cewek sih? Ah, Emily jadi sediiih~" ledek Emily lagi.

_Cih, kalau seandainya dia laki-laki, sudah kujebloskan dia dalam-dalam ke lubang got!_ pikir Gray kesal.

Emily masih saja sibuk menjahili Gray dan Gray hanya bisa pasrah menerima lelucon basi Emily. Mereka akhirnya sampai ke Inn, maka jahilan Emily berhenti. Namun, bersamaan di saat Gray membuka pintu, Emily mulai berhenti bergerak. Dia terdiam.

"Hei, Emily, ayo masuk," suruh Gray, membukakan pintu Inn lebih lebar.

Emily tak menjawab. Dia terlalu sibuk memegangi dada kiri yang terletak paru-paru disana. Dia mulai berkeringat dingin, badannya bergetar, dan langsung saja terjatuh ke lantai Inn, membuat orang-orang didalam Inn semuanya menjadi panik.

"Emily?! Kamu kenapa?!!" Ann yang sedang membawakan antaran pesanan makanan melupakan makanan yang dibawanya terlepas hingga terjatuh ke lantai dari tadi dan segera berlari menuju Emily yang sekarat. "Bertahanlah, Emily!!"

Gray, orang satu-satunya yang dekat dengan Emily, langsung sama-sama panik, namun mencoba menenangkan diri.

Emily terlihat mengambil semacam spray dari saku celana jeansnya dan menyemprotkan spray tadi ke mulutnya sendiri. Setelah selesai, Emily mengatur pernapasannya kembali menjadi normal. "Lho? Kalian semua kenapa?" tanya Emily polos, sambil duduk bersila di lantai Inn, membuat semua orang hanya bisa ber-ghabruks sama-sama.

"Kamu kenapa, Emily?! Kok bisa sakaratul maut kayak tadi?!" tanya Ann khawatir.

"Enak aja sakaratul maut!" balas Emily terhina, eh salah, terledek. "Emily nggak apa-apa! Cuma jatuh aja pas mau masuk ke Inn! Puas?!!" tanyanya jengkel.

"Oooooh..." semua orang-orang yang sedari tadi masih mengerubuti Emily dan Gray hanya bisa meng-O dengan kompak dan serempak.

"Sekarang, semuanya bisa minggir nggak? Emily butuh udara untuk napas!!" pinta Emily sambil menaik-turunkan kedua lengannya kesal.

Setelah semua orang membiarkan Emily bebas, mereka kembali ke tempat mereka sebelumnya dan melakukan aktivitas yang sempat tertunda gara-gara Emily. Emily santai-santai saja meski tadi sudah membuat kehebohan yang cukup meresahkan, eh salah, membuat khawatir orang-orang.

"Nah, Emily mau masak Moon Dumpling dulu, ya!" Emily memakai apron favoritnya dari toko tempatnya kerja sendiri. "Gray-kun santai aja dan tidur dengan baik, oke?"

"Eeeng... Okelah kalau begitu..." jawab Gray singkat, tak berniat meniru-niru judul lagu. Dia segera ke kamarnya, beristirahat sebentar.

Emily membuka buku resep dan membuat sesuai dengan yang tertulis di buku resep.

(Author Notes: Ehehe, karena iseng, anisha pakai menggunakan resep asli, bukan dari Muffin Mix yang Ushi no Tane, tapi dari tepung ketan. Jadi kalau mau mencoba buat, silahkan saja, okee? ^^)

Emily mengambil satu kantung tepung ketan dan menuangkan semuanya di satu mangkok, lalu mencampurnya dengan air. Setelah adonan jadi, Emily menambah beberapa sendok gula, sedikit garam, dan menambah sedikit perisa strawberry, rasa favorit Claire.

Setelah adonannya jadi, Emily membentuk adonan itu menjadi bulat-bulat dengan jumlah kelipatan tiga. Setelah itu, Emil merebusnya dengan air dan panci, lalu menusukkan tiga buah kue Moon Dumpling dalam satu tusukan. Kegiatan itu terus dilakukan sampai semua Moon Dumpling selesai dibuat.

Emily terpana melihat kue yang baru saja dibuatnya. Dia segera meletakannya di kotak bekal, dan membawanya sambil berlari ke kamar Inn cowok. "Gray-kuuuuuun! Sudah jadi kuenyaaaaaaaaa!!!"

Ternyata, saat Emily membuka pintu, (SFX: Suit suit) ... Terlihat Gray sedang membuka baju bagian atasannya.

"GYAAAAAA!!!" teriak Gray kaget.

"Huwaa! Emily minta maaf!!" teriak Emily panik sambil kabur ke kamar cewek Inn, mencoba menutupi rasa malunya sambil tetap memegangi kotak bekal berisi Moon Dumpling yang baru saja dibuatnya. Dia mengatur napasnya kembali, dan meletakkan kotak bekalnya ke meja yang berada di kamarnya. "Oke, sekarang..." Emily memasang senyum setannya setelah memakai cosplay Dr. Evil. "... Saatnya menjahili Jackkun~"

--- Jack's Farm ---

"Huaaaaaah..." Jack merebahkan dirinya ke kasur, dan langsung jatuh tertidur pulas. Dia tak sadar akan apa yang akan dihadapinya nanti.

Dibalik jendela kamr Jack, Emily sudah tersenyum licik sambil menyiapkan beberapa 'senjata' andalannya. Jebakan-jebakan khas Emily akan dipasang oleh Emily sendiri sebagai 'salam selamat pagi' untuk Jack.

Setelah yakin Jack benar-benar tertidur, Emily masuk diam-diam ke rumah Jack melalui genteng, membuka langit-langit dan meloncat turun bersama-sama jebakan-jebakannya. Dia memasang jebakannya di berbagai tempat, seperti di dekat tempat tidur, kamar mandi, pintu kamar mandi, gelas dan piring, dan sofa. Setelah selesai, Emily menancapkan kunai miliknya bersama sebuah catatan bertuliskan 'Selamat pagi Jackkun! By: Emily' di pintu rumah Jack sebelum pergi. Emily meloncat ke atas lubang langit-langit yang dibuatnya, menutupnya kembali, dan pulang ke Inn.

--- Doug's Inn ---

"Ya ampun Emily—Kenapa kamu kotor gitu?!" Ann terkejut saat melihat Emily pulang. Emily pulang dengan keadaan kotor, ada beberapa sarang laba-laba di bahu Emily, dan aroma busuk bangkai tikus sedikit menyebar.

"Ehehe, ini bau petualangan~~" jawab Emily santai. "Aku mau mandi ah~~~"

Ann hanya bisa menutup hidungnya, tak tahan dengan bau bangkai tikus yang ada di tubuh Emily, namun akhirnya bisa bernapas lega kembali saat Emily naik ke lantai dua untuk mandi.

Di kamar cewek Inn, Emily membuka t-shirt hijau mudanya dan membiarkan dirinya hanya mengenakan jeans dan pakaian dalamnya, dan mulai sibuk mencari-cari pakaian tidur untuknya malam ini. "Aha, ini saja!" Emily mengeluarkan daster bunga-bunga putih berwarna hijau, warna favoritnya.

BRAK!

Tak disangka-sangka, Gray datang ke kamar cewek Inn sambil membuka pintunya kencang sekali. "Emily! Kamu sudah selesai membuat Moon Dump—"

Emily dan Gray sama-sama terdiam. Gray baru bereaksi setelah Emily mengangkat koper merah raksasanya (AA: Seukuran koper di sekolah Hogwarts dari Harry Potter XD) tinggi-tinggi dan berteriak. "KALAU DALAM SEDETIK EMILY MASIH NGELIAT GRAY-KUN, AKAN KUTELANJANGI BALIK GRAY-KUN SETELAH KUGEPENGKAN KAU DENGAN KOPER INI!!!! HYAAAH!"

"GYAAAA! Iya, maaf aku udah masuk sembarangan!! Maafff!!!" teriak Gray panik sambil kabur dalam hitungan milidetik, tak lupa menutup pintunya kembali.

Emily berlari ke kamar mandi disebelah kamarnya dan segera mandi. Setelah mandi, Emily menyisir rambutnya dan memakai daster yang dipilihnya barusan, lalu turun ke lantai satu untuk makan malam bersama kedua cowok yang tinggal di sebelah kamarnya.

"Met malaaam!" sapa Emily, sambil duduk di kursi kosong yang sudah tersedia di meja Gray dan Cliff. Gray hanya menunduk dengan muka memerah, sedangkan Cliff sedang tersenyum-senyum karena masih bisa tinggal di Inn lebih lama.

"Malam, Emily..." sapa Cliff ramah. "... Anu... Engg..."

"Hee, kan sudah kubilang, bilang terima kasihnya bukan ke aku, tapi ke boss!" jawab Emily sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Cliff. Cliff sedikit terbatuk-batuk karena tepukan Emily yang keras, lalu tersenyum kembali.

"He-eh... Sama-sama, Emily..." jawab Cliff sambil tersenyum lagi, dibalas oleh anggukan dan senyuman lebar Emily.

"Eeeeng..." Gray terlalu malu untuk mengarahkan kontak matanya pada Emily. "... Aku minta maaf soal..."

Emily segera membungkam mulut Gray dengan meletakkan kepala sendok ke bibir Gray. "_Diam atau akan kugepengkan kau malam-malam, oke_?" bisik Emily pelan sambil tersenyum setan.

Gray menatap Emily ketakutan lalu langsung mengangguk cepat, setelah itu kembali mengalihkan kontak matanya ke arah pintu dapur yang akan segera terbuka oleh Ann.

"Okee, makan malam hari ini spesial!" Ann membawakan 3 piring stew dari dapur Inn. "Karena sudah mau pertengahan bulan Fall, banyak panen yang didapat! Makanya ada beragam jenis sayuran enak untuk dijadikan stew bulan Fall ini..." tambahnya sambil meletakkan ketiga piring itu di hadapan Emily, Gray dan Cliff.

"Asyiiiik!" teriak Emily senang. "Stew itu makanan favorit Emily!!!" tambahnya riang. Dia segera mengambil sesendok dan menyuapkannya ke mulutnya sendiri. "Uaaah... Sayurannya beragam... Bumbunya juga mantap! Enaaaak bangggeeeeeettt!!" puji Emily senang.

"Emily, makannya jangan cepat-cepat, nanti malah kesedak kayak tadi pagi, lho," pesan Ann sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh iya ya... Ehehe... Malam ini Emily makannya pelan-pelan deh..." Emily menyendokkan lagi stew favoritnya pelan-pelan sambil mengulumnya pelan-pelan, menikmati bumbu dan berbagai rasa sayuran yang jarang dinikmatinya. "Uuuh... Wuenaaaak bangeeettt~ Emily bersyukur masih bisa hidup dan makan stew seenak ini~~~!!!" teriaknya sambil menangis bawang bombay episode dua.

"Dasar Emily..." Cliff tertawa kecil sambil menepuk kepala Emily. "Kamu memang segitu sukanya sama stew ya?"

"Yap! Cintaku pada stew sama seperti Cliff-kun dengan kare dan Gray-kun dengan jagung bakarnya~!!" teriak Emily semangat sambil mengulum kembali stew yang sudah disuapkannya lagi ke mulutnya, lalu menangis bawang bombay menikmati stew, makanan favorit tercintanya.

Seperti biasa, Cliff dan Gray hanya bisa sama-sama sweatdropped dengan tingkah Emily.

Setelah ketiganya selesai makan malam, Ann menghampiri mereka.

"Ayo, sudah saatnya bayar sewa!" ucap Ann sambil menepukkan tangannya, memanggil para penghuni Inn.

"Ini, Anncchi! Tapi kalau Emily lupa bayar sewa ingetin lagi ya?" pinta Emily sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang.

"Iya, iya... Nanti aku ingetin deh..." jawab Ann sambil sweatdropped. "Nah, kalian mana?"

Gray hanya menyerahkan uang dari sakunya, dan segera diambil oleh Ann. "Oke, aku boleh ke lantai dua sekarang?"

"Ya, silahkan aja," jawab Ann, membiarkan Gray naik ke lantai dua.

"I... Ini Ann..." Cliff menyerahkan sejumlah uang juga, disertai senyum tipis dengan muka yang tersepuh kemerah-merahan.

"Hee, makasih, Cliff," jawab Ann. "Oke, kalian sudah membayar uang sewa bulan ini. Kalian boleh ke lantai atas~"

Emily dan Cliff mengangguk, lalu mereka berdua naik ke lantai dua.

Cliff menepuk bahu Emily sebelum Emily masuk ke kamar cewek Inn.

"Engg... Emily..." panggil Cliff ragu-ragu.

Emily tersenyum kecil. "Ehehe, Cliff-kun nggak usah berterima kasih sekali lagi. Emily terima kok tanda terima kasihmu!" jawabnya dengan tawa khasnya.

Cliff tertegun, lalu tersenyum kembali. Setelah itu dia mengangguk dan meninggalkan Emily sendirian didepan pintu kamar cewek Inn.

KREKK

"Huaaahm..." Emily menguap. Dia melihat kalender. Tanggal 13 Fall, besok akan segera tiba. "Oke... Tinggal tunggu pagi tiba, dan Emily akan membantu segenap hati dengan cinta Gray-kun pada boss..." bisiknya senang sebelum mematikan lampu.

Emily berjalan menuju kasurnya yang sudah rapi, masuk ke selimut yang hangat dan tertidur.

-_-_-_-_-

Chapter ini selesai!

Chapter berikutnya akan menjadi chapter paling parah untuk Jack~! Untuk penggemar Jack, mohon maaf atas penderitaan yang akan diberikan Emily untuk Jack di chapter berikutnya! -sujud minta ampun-

Oke, review/flame/kritik/saran/feedback/komentar/de el el, anisha nantikan dengan sepenuh hati~

Warm Hugs,  
Anisha Asakura


	3. Sang pembawa masalah

**LOVE HER LOVE HER 3**

BRING BRING BRING BRIN—

PLAKK!

Emily mematikan jam beker yang membangunkannya tepat jam lima pagi. Dia sengaja bangun pagi karena ingin cepat-cepat melihat bagaimana perangkapnya bekerja di rumah Jack. Setelah mengucek mata berkali-kali, dia segera bangun dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan t-shirt hijau dan jeans miliknya dan segera berlari keluar Inn tanpa diketahui penghuni Inn lain.

"Semoga dia sudah bangun, semoga dia sudah bangun, semoga dia sudah bangun!" bisik Emily penuh semangat pada dirinya sendiri, sambil berlari menuju pertanian Jack.

- Jack's Farm -

Emily mencoba memanjat naik keatas atap rumah Jack, namun entah kenapa dia merasa tak kuat memanjat seperti tadi malam. "Ugh—Kenapa susah sekali...?"

Setelah berusaha sedikit, Emily akhirnya berhasil memanjati atap rumah Jack. Setelah itu, Emily membuka lubang genteng dan masuk melalui ruangan sempit bagian atas langit-langit, dan mengintip Jack melalui lubang-lubang langit.

Jack masih tertidur dengan pulas di tempat tidur, dengan dengkuran yang cukup terdengar bagi Emily.

"Huh, dia masih tidur... Ya sudahlah, nanti saja lagi Emily datang..." Emily menghela napas, mengacuhkan debu yang sedikit mengotori badan dan rambutnya, lalu memutuskan untuk naik ke atas genteng lagi untuk keluar dari rumah Jack.

Kaki Emily tanpa sadar menginjak genteng yang licin, menyebabkan keseimbangan Emily mulai miring dan mulai membuat dirinya terjatuh.

"KYAAAAA!" teriak Emily.

BRAK! BRUK! GABRUK!

Badan Emily sempat terguling di genteng dengan cepat, lalu Emily terjatuh ke sesuatu yang empuk.

"Adudududuh... Sakiiiit..." rintih Emily sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sempat terbentur genteng barusan. Namun dia sadar, kini dia telah terjatuh diatas seseorang hingga membuatnya terlindas oleh Emily.

"Ya ampun! Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Emily panik. "Maaf, aku tak bermaksud untuk—"

Orang berjaket hitam yang dilindas Emily barusan mendadak menyentuh pipi Emily yang tersepuh debu. "Debu menutupi bagian luar... Namun dibalik itu terdapat kecantikan yang indah dari dalam... Katakan, wahai Cinderella, apa yang kau lakukan di pagi buta begini?"

Emily tersentak, baru kali ini mendengar ada orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu. "E—Emily bukan Cinderella—"

"Oh, namamu Emily, ya? 'Selalu ingin tahu dan penasaran'... Itu arti namamu kan? Kau benar-benar gadis yang selalu ingin tahu, bahkan kau sampai berani mencoba meloncat melihat keindahan matahari terbit di pagi hari dengan memanjati atap rumah orang lain... Benar-benar gadis yang lucu," puji orang itu.

"E—Enak saja! Emily nggak nyoba kayak gitu!" Emily segera bangkit. "Nih! Emily punya plester, kalau ada yang luka, pasang saja itu, ya!" Emily memberikan sebuah plester pada orang berjaket itu lalu berlari ke Inn.

Orang berjaket itu tersenyum, sambil membuka tudung jaketnya, memperlihatkan rambutnya yang berwarna silver. "Emily ya namanya... Hmm..."

-_-_-_- Next -_-_-_-

Emily berlari menuju Inn, dan segera menutup pintunya tepat disaat para penghuni Inn mulai terbangun. Dia berlari menuju kamar mandi dan bergegas mandi sebelum berebutan kamar mandi dengan Cliff ataupun Gray.

"Ahh~ Segar!" Emily keluar dengan balutan handuk tebal, sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya ke baju yang lain.

Selagi memakai t-shirt hijau tua dengan hotpants, Emily menatap jam. "Jam 6 lebih! Fiuh, Emily aman!" katanya dengan semangat, sambil segera berlari turun ke bawah untuk sarapan.

"PAGIII!" teriak Emily seperti biasa, menyapa ketiga teman-temannya yang sudah berkumpul di meja makan, kecuali Ann yang sedang membawakan makanan untuk Gray dan Cliff.

"Pagi, Emily," sapa Ann. "Seperti biasa, kau selalu semangat, yah,"

"Ehehe!" Emily mengangguk dengan semangat. "Sarapan hari ini apa, Anncchi?"

"Hari ini kita sarapan nasi kare, dan makanan penutupnya adalah Moon Dumpling. Sejak hari ini adalah hari Moon Festival, tak ada salahnya memakan Moon Dumpling di Moon Festival kan? Ehehe~" Ann meletakkan tiga piring nasi dengan kare yang masih hangat dan terakhir membawa tiga porsi masing-masing tiga tusuk Moon Dumpling pada Emily, Cliff, dan Gray. "Oke, selamat hari Moon Festival~"

Setelah Ann pergi ke dapur, mereka bertiga memakan sarapan mereka dengan tenang.

"Oi, Gray-kun," panggil Emily perlahan sambil menyentil ujung baju Gray. "Kau lupa belum ambil Moon Dumpling dariku kan? Setelah makan, ke kamar cewek, tuh."

"Eh—Oh—Oh ya, oke," Gray mengangguk dengan tergesa-gesa sambil memakan kare bagiannya. Mukanya memerah mengingat kejadian saat masuk ke kamar cewek tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. "So... Soal kemarin, Emily, aku—"

Lagi-lagi Emily menyumpal mulut Gray dengan kepala sendok Emily. "Awas kalau kau ngomong-ngomong soal yang kemarin, oke?" tanya Emily dengan ketawa setannya yang jarang dikeluarkannya, membuat mental Gray lagi-lagi menurun drastis.

"O... Oke..." jawab Gray pasrah. Dia takkan bisa apa-apa tanpa bantuan Emily, karena itu dia hanya bisa pasrah saja.

"Bagus," bisik Emily, meneruskan sarapannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Untung saja Cliff sibuk memakan sarapan, makanya dia sama sekali tak bicara dan malah berkonsentrasi untuk menikmati detik-detik nikmatnya makanan favoritnya. Dia baru saja bereaksi saat acara sarapan usai, yaitu menghampiri Ann.

Emily melihat tingkah Cliff. Terlihat dari air mukanya bahwa dia ingin mengajak Ann untuk menonton Moon Festival, sedangkan Ann tetap saja sibuk mengelap meja bar. Lagi-lagi Emily menghela napas.

TUKK.

Emily mendorong Cliff mendekati Ann. Bisa dikatakan kini posisi Cliff seperti sedang berpelukan dengan Ann sekarang.

"Hah? Oh, ada apa Cliff?" tanya Ann sambil menoleh ke arah Cliff yang mukanya memerah.

"Anu, hari ini... Hari ini kan hari Moon Festival... Mau nggak... Mau nggak..."

"Oh, pergi ke gunung ngeliat bulan? Kenapa nggak? Aku juga lagi senggang karena lagi libur gini. Kita pergi sama-sama jam 6 kurang, ya!" Ann menepuk pundak Cliff yang mukanya semakin memerah bagaikan dibombardir dua kali.

"O... Oke..." jawab Cliff heran. Rencananya untuk mengajak Ann sukses dengan mudahnya. _Kenapa bisa semudah ini?_ Itulah yang kira-kira dipikirkannya.

Emily menghela napas sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia menghabiskan Moon Dumpling miliknya dan menuju kamar untuk beristirahat sebentar, karena hari ini Emily memang mendapat libur dari Claire.

- 2nd floor of Inn, girl's room -

TOK TOK TOK

"Hee? Siapa itu?" tanya Emily sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur menuju pintu. Saat dibuka, terlihat Gray yang sedang berdiri, dilengkapi dengan muka yang tersepuh kemerah-merahan.

"Engg... Aku—hanya—mau—ambil—kuenya—saja..." sahut Gray dengan suara yang terputus-putus, masih teringat dengan apa yang terjadi dulu.

Lagi-lagi Emily memperlihatkan aura seramnya untuk membuat Gray diam, dan itu benar-benar berefek hebat untuk Gray.

"Nih~!" Emily memberikan sekotak Moon Dumpling yang sudah dibuatnya. "Ini pakai perisa strawberry, favoritnya boss~! Kau kasih saat lagi good time ya!"

"Eh... Eng... Oke, makasih ya..." sahut Gray sambil menerima sekotak tupperware yang diberikan Emily. Dia buru-buru kabur dari kamar Emily sebelum 'ditembak' dengan aura kejam Emily.

Emily tertawa kecil dengan tingkah Gray yang sangat pemalu—hampir menandingi malunya Cliff malah. Yah, ini adalah hari pertama Gray kencan dengan bosnya Emily, ya, tentu saja Claire. Siapa sih yang nggak deg-degan kalau kencan dengan orang yang disukai?

"Oh iya! Apa jebakannya sudah berjalan lancar belum ya?" Emily baru sadar. _Semua jebakan yang dibuat di rumah Jack belum dipastikan apakah bekerja dengan baik atau tidak! Harus dicek!_ pikir Emily. Dia mengambil syal miliknya dan berlari menuju pertanian Jack.

-_-_- Jack's Farm -_-_-

Jack terbangun sambil menguap lebar dan mengangkat kedua lengannya. "Huaaaaaaaahhhh..."

Emily yang berada di luar pertanian Jack mengintip Jack dari jendela rumahnya sambil tertawa kecil. Tidak sabar melihat efek jebakannya bekerja atau tidak.

Jack baru saja memakai sepatunya saat ada cairan licin di sekitar kasurnya. "Uh... Apaan nih? Minyak?" teriak Jack kaget sambil terpeleset.

SWING~

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" jerit Jack lantang sselagi kakinya terpeleset hingga membuatnya meluncur melalui tivi, lemari, jam _cuckoo_, hingga Jack menabrak lemari dapur.

BRAKK!

"Auw..." ringis Jack kesakitan. Dia memegangi daerah sekitar pahanya sambil meraung sedikit. "Sakit banget! Siapa sih yang..."

Saat Jack mau berdiri, lagi-lagi minyak yang ada di lantai membuatnya terjatuh dan membuat kepalanya menghantam rak bumbu. Wajar saja Jack jatuh—karena ada seseorang yang mengepel lantai kamarnya dengan minyak.

BRAK!

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Jack terbatuk-batuk karena terkena bubuk garam, merica, dan gula secara bersamaan. Sempat juga dia bersin karena merica, dan agak kelilipan karena terkena bubuk miso. "Siapa yang iseng pagi-pagi nih—AAAAAAH!"

PRUK

Ada yang membuat sebungkus tepung terigu besar menghantam kepala Jack sampai bungkus terigunya sobek. Bubuk berwarna putih langsung berhamburan di sekitar punggung dan seluruh permukaan tubuh Jack.

"Uhuk uhuk..." Jack terbatuk-batuk lagi karena ada beberapa bubuk tepung yang masuk ke mulutnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat acak-acakan kini bercampur dengan tepung. "Aku harus mandi atau kalau nggak..."

Jack berusaha mati-matian merangkak dan hampir mengesot masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia lega karena tidak ada satupun minyak di lantai kamar mandi. Badannya sekarang dilapisi dengan tepung terigu, gula, garam, merica, miso, dan juga minyak yang membuat tubuhnya terasa sangat lengket dan bau.

"Mandi dulu ah..." Jack berjalan masuk ke shower dan menyalakannya. "Fuu-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Shower yang ada di kamar mandi Jack mengeluarkan lumpur dan cacing. Dengan segera Jack mencoba mematikannya, namun sialnya kerannya rusak dan terus mengeluarkan lumpur.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Jack stress.

Namun, setelah menunggu agak lama, akhirnya keluar juga air hangat yang sudah diatur Jack sebelumnya. Jack kebingungan selagi sibuk membersihkan dirinya. Dia mengoleskan sabun ke seluruh badannya dan menggosok rambutnya dengan shampoo untuk keramas.

SRRRR

Seusai mandi, Jack mengeringkan badannya dengan handuk dan memakai overall yang baru.

"Tinggal sikat gigi deh," Jack mengambil pasta gigi dan mengoleskan krimnya ke sikat gigi miliknya. Saat dia menyikat giginya, dia langsung berteriak lantang. "PEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSS!"

Ternyata pasta gigi Jack sudah diganti dengan wasabi. Pantas saja Jack langsung kepedasan dan menelan air yang ada dari shower. Setelah sudah agak tenang, Jack membersihkan sikat giginya dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Tapi...

"Uh, kok gatal nih?" Jack panik sambil menggaruki badannya tanpa henti. Ternyata ada bubuk gatal di sabun dan shampoo yang dipakai Jack untuk mandi dan keramas tadi. Dia kontan langsung berlari.

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

Jack lupa kalau lantai rumahnya masih diolesi dengan minyak licin. Dia meluncur dan menghantam dinding berkali-kali hingga basah dengan keringat dan minyak licin lagi.

"... Sialan!" teriak Jack kesal. Kini dia mencoba untuk hati-hati mengesot dan mengambil kain pel dan ember dengan air bersih. Dia mengepel lantai rumahnya buru-buru dan agak kesusahan karena airnya kesusahan bercampur dengan minyak.

Tiga jam berlalu. Setelah lantai rumahnya bersih, Jack bisa berjalan di sekitar lantai rumahnya dengan aman. "Fuh..." Jack menghela napas lega. Dia menuju kamar mandi lagi untuk mandi.

Seusai mandi (setelah berteriak karena lupa pasta giginya sudah diganti menjadi wasabi lagi) Jack merapikan rambutnya lalu menggunakan topi miliknya terbalik, seperti biasa.

"Egh?" Jack berteriak kaget. Ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak dan licin di dalam topinya. Saat Jack melepaskan topinya, ada segerombolan cacing yang menggeliat di atas kepala Jack. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jack berlari membuka jendela dan membukanya buru-buru untuk mengusir cacing di kepalanya. Saat Jack selesai mengusir cacing, Emily yang berada di luar rumah Jack diam-diam melepaskan penahan jendela tempat Jack berada hingga tertutup dan menghantam dahi Jack.

BRAK!

"AAAAAAAAAAAWWW!" teriak Jack lagi sambil menjauh dari jendela. Dahinya terasa nyut-nyutan karena terbentur jendela dengan kencang. "Siapa sih yang iseng!" omelnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia berlari mengambil kotak P3K dan mengambil plester. Setelah itu, Jack menempelkan plester ke arah dahinya yang terasa sangat panas. Setelah selesai, dia berjalan dengan badan yang nyut-nyutan yang sudah bercampur dengan gatal-gatal dan ngilu karena terkena bubuk gatal dan terbentur dinding berkali-kali.

Jack terdiam saat melihat secarik kertas yang tertancap kunai di pintunya.

_Selamat pagi Jackkun!_

_By : Emily_

Jack merampas kertas catatan itu dan meremasnya kuat-kuat. "EMILLLLYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Sementara itu, Emily sudah kabur dari pertanian Jack sambil tertawa kencang. Semua jebakan yang sudah disiapkan untuk Jack berjalan dengan sangat lancar.

"Ahahahaha! Muka Jack kasihan banget! Ahahahahaha!" teriak Emily puas sambil berjalan menuju Doug's Inn sambil tertawa kecil.

-_-_-_- Claire's Bakery Store -_-_-_-

Sudah jam 5 sore. Emily juga sudah menyiapkan jebakan tambahan dalam perjalanan menuju Mother's Hill juga.

"Ayo kita pergi Gray!" ajak Claire sambil tersenyum riang pada Gray.

"Ba, baik Claire..." jawab Gray gugup sambil tersenyum sebisanya. Emily melototinya hingga membuat Gray mencoba tersenyum lebih lebar lagi pada Claire.

"Kamu kenapa Gray? Kok kayaknya panikan..." tanya Claire.

"Ngg, nggak kok! Yuk, kita ke Mother's Hill..." ajak Gray sambil menujuk ke luar. Claire mengangguk polos sambil tanpa sadar menggapai tangan Gray yang sudah keburu panas.

Emily tertawa kecil melihat kegugupan Gray lagi dari belakang. Setelah bersih-bersih toko, Emily menguncinya dan mengenakan syal miliknya kembali.

"Emily mau ngikutin ah~" kata Emily pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengikuti Gray dan Claire dari kejauhan sekitar 10 meter. Jarak yang cukup jauh kan?

Sementara itu, Jack yang sudah mandi sekitar tiga kali (untuk menghilangkan bubuk gatal dari tubuhnya dan minyak yang super lengket) bersembunyi di belakang pohon sambil memandang kesal. "Awas kau Emily..." bisiknya kesal.

Emily sadar kalau ada Jack di belakangnya dan dia hanya tersenyum jahil. Dia membiarkan Jack mengikutinya dari belakang hingga sampai ke Kappa's Lake.

Jack terus saja mengikuti Emily—dia sudah lupa dengan tujuan semulanya untuk merebut Claire dari Gray.

Emily menghentikan langkahnya di depan Kappa's Lake.

Jack buru-buru bersembunyi di pohon sebelah kanan Kappa's Lake. Tanpa sadar, ada jebakan Emily yang sudah bekerja.

ZETT

"Gyaa?" jerit Jack kaget saat ada sebuah tali yang menjerat kaki kanannya dan membuatnya tergantung terbalik di atas pohon.

"Jackkun kena~ perangkapku yang ke 5763 (gokurosan)!" teriak Emily senang sambil tertawa riang. Dia berjalan dengan santai ke arah tempat Jack tergantung terbalik. "Gimana rasanya jadi kelelawar, Jack?" tanya Emily jahil.

"Uh... Jadi ini semua kerjaanmu ya? Dasar sialan!" teriak Jack kesal sambil mendorong Emily keras.

Emily terdorong hingga hampir mencapai ujung Kappa's Lake. Dia berusaha bangkit, tapi terjeblos tanah yang berlumpur di sekitar Kappa's Lake dan terjebur ke sungai.

JBUR!

"Ahaha! Gimana rasanya jadi ikan, Emily?" tanya Jack dengan nada meledek sambil tertawa dengan nada yang sama.

Emily tidak menjawab. Dia mencoba untuk berada di permukaan dengan napas tersengal-sengal sambil terbatuk-batuk karena kemasukan air.

Jack berhenti tertawa mengejek. Dia terkejut. Jangan-jangan Emily nggak bisa berenang?

"Uph—Siapapun tolooooongg!" teriak Emily sebisanya sambil berusaha tetap berada di permukaan sungai.

Benar.

Jack buru-buru melepas tali yang menjerat kakinya.

BRUK!

Jack meringis sebentar karena kepalanya membentur tanah, tapi dia buru-buru bangun dan menolong Emily yang sudah tidak tampak dipermukaan sungai.

JBUR!

Jack menyelam ke dalam sungai dan meraih tangan Emily yang sudah lemas dan berenang naik menuju permukaan.

BWASH!

Jack muncul di permukaan sungai sambil membawa Emily dipelukannya. Setelah sampai di tepi sungai, Jack menyeret Emily dan membaringkannya ke tanah.

"Oi, sadar!" teriak Jack sambil mengguncangkan badan Emily yang sama-sama basah kuyup. "Sadarlah Emily! Ayo bangun!"

Emily tetap memejamkan matanya tanpa menyahut teriakan Jack.

Jack menekan-nekan dada Emily untuk mengeluarkan air dari tubuhnya. "Ayo bangun... Cepat bangun bodoh!" teriak Jack panik. "Aku nggak bermaksud membuatmu begini, bodooooh!"

Emily tetap tidak menjawab.

Jack semakin panik dan...

Gray dan Claire berada di puncak Mother's Hill. Menikmati indahnya kemilau cahaya bulan purnama yang sempurna—yang disaksikan oleh semua insan di seluruh dunia.

"Indah ya, Gray..." puji Claire senang sambil memandang bulan purnama yang berada di langit malam.

"I, iya..." jawab Gray. "Ini..." bisiknya sambil memberikan sekotak Moon Dumpling buatan Emily.

"Heh? Apa ini Gray?" tanya Claire sambil membuka kotak pemberian Gray. "Waaah! Moon Dumpling!"

"I... Iya... Kutepati janjiku..." Gray tersenyum.

Claire meraup satu Moon Dumpling. "Hmmm... Enak sekali... Eh? Ada rasa strawberry! Kau tahu rasa favoritku juga, Gray! Terima kasih banyak Gray!" pujinya sambil merangkul Gray senang.

"Sa... Sama-sama..." jawab Gray dengan muka yang terasa sangat panas. "Anu... Claire... Aku..."

"Hmm?" tanya Claire yang sudah belepotan dengan gula bubuk di mukanya.

Gray tertawa kecil sambil menepuk kepala Claire. "Tidak... Nikmati saja kuemu dan malam ini, Claire."

Claire hanya tertawa kecil dan meneruskan memakan Moon Dumpling.

"Uhuk! Uhuk..." Emily terbatuk-batuk, tapi tetap tidak sadarkan diri.

"Uh..." keluh Jack, masih duduk di sebelah Emily yang masih berbaring di tanah karena terjeblos sungai tadi. "... Terpaksa aku menemanimu malam ini..." keluhnya dalam hati.

"Kumohon... Jangan pergi..."

"Eh?" Jack melirik sedikit Emily. "... Hmph, baiklah... Akan kutemani deh..." keluh Jack sambil terus duduk dan melihat ke arah bulan purnama.

Malam terus berjalan. Sudah hampir tengah malam.

"Hei... Sampai kapan kau mau di sini?" tanya Jack acuh pada Emily.

"Nggg..." Emily mengingau.

"... Ya ampun... Kukira pingsan, ternyata tidur..." Jack menepuk dahinya, sekaligus agak lega. Awalnya dia kira kalau satu-satunya asisten toko roti Claire's Bakery Store yang sedang terbaring di tanah itu mati, tapi ternyata Harvest Goddess masih mengampuni nyawanya.

Emily diletakkan di atas punggung Jack, lalu Jack menggendongnya dari belakang sambil berjalan menuju Doug's Inn.

"Haaa-Tcchi!" Jack bersin tiba-tiba. "Oh iya... Aku sama Emily kan sama-sama basah kuyup kan... Sruut..."

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Jack sampai ke Doug's Inn, tempat Emily menginap.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ya, siap—Lho? Jack? Dan Emily? Kok kalian basah kuyup?" tanya Ann panik sambil mempersilahkan Jack masuk.

Gray yang baru saja beristirahat di kamarnya juga ikut kaget saat melihat gadis yang menginap di sebelah kamarnya pulang kembali dengan keadaan tidak sadar dan basah kuyup.

"Astaga, Emily kenapa?" tanya Cliff kaget.

"C, Cuma terpeleset lalu jatuh ke Kappa's Lake," jawab Jack berbohong.

"Lalu kenapa kau sampai basah juga?" tanya Ann heran sambil menggantikan baju untuk Emily. Tentu saja para pria menunggu di luar, sementara Ann sibuk menggantikan baju Emily di kamar bagian cewek.

"Eh—tidak kenapa-napa kok... Habisnya kan, yang ada di dekatnya cuma ada aku..." tandas Jack cuek.

"Oh iya?" tanya Ann. "Yah, tapi, terima kasih sudah menolong Emily..."

"Terima kasih Jack," sahut Cliff pelan.

"Makasih," sahut Gray singkat.

"Iya iya... Sekarang aku mau pergi dulu," Jack pergi dan kembali pulang ke pertaniannya.

-_-_- Next day -_-_-

"Ung..." Emily terbangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dia agak kaget saat melihat seragam toko rotinya sudah berubah menjadi piyama. "Kok aku di—Haaaatcchi!"

"Ah, Emily! Sudah bangun ya," Ann membuka pintu kamar bagian cewek. "Selamat pagi~"

"Pa, pagi, Anncchi..." jawab Emily. "K... Kok Emily ada di Inn... Bukannya udah mati ya?"

"Ngaco kamu," Ann tertawa sedikit mendengar perkataan Emily. "Tadi malam Jack mengantarkanmu ke sini. Kau terpeleset ke Kappa's Lake kan? Harusnya kau hati-hati dong..."

"Ngg..." jawab Emil sebisanya lagi, karena dia benar-benar tidak ingat dengan apa yang terjadi semalam. "... Haaatsssyiii!"

"Ya ampun, kau kena flu ya?" tanya Ann. "Kau masuk angin sepertinya... Mau diperiksa ke dokter?"

"Ngg! Ngg!" Emily menggeleng. "Mau deh!"

"Atau nanti kupanggilkan saja Doctor ke sini," Ann membawakan sarapan ke kamar bagian cewek. "Ini sarapanmu. Sebaiknya kau jangan keluar dari kasur dulu, oke?"

"Baiklaaaah..." jawab Emily lagi sambil mengambil semangkuk stew favoritnya dan mulai makan.

Ann meninggalkan Emily yang sibuk memakan stewnya.

"Ngg..." Emily menyuapkan lagi sesendok stew ke mulutnya. Masih agak heran kenapa bisa ada di kamarnya kembali.

Beberapa jam berlalu, muncul Doctor Trent bersama Elli, sang suster setia yang selalu mendampingi dokter cuek itu.

"Hee, Sensei-sensei!" Emily menyapa riang pada Doctor. "Bisa ketemu lagi Sensei-sensei!"

"Berhenti menyebutku Sensei-sensei. Namaku Doctor," keluh Doctor sambil menghela napas. "Diperiksa sebentar ya?"

"Okeeee Sensei-sensei!" teriak Emily sambil tertawa dengan nama ejekan Doctor.

Doctor memberikan tatapan dingin super cuek pada Emily, tapi tetap tidak membuat gadis polos itu diam. Elli dengan sabar mencoba membuat Emily diam dan sukses.

"Emily, kau anak baik kan?" tanya Elli lembut.

"Hee, iya! Emily anak baik kok!" jawab Emily.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau tenang sebentar dan biarkan Doctor memeriksamu, oke?" bujuk Elli.

"Panggilnya Sensei-sensei!" rengek Emily.

"Baik, baik, Sensei-sensei ya," Elli tertawa kecil sambil menggunakan nada dewasa. "Tenang sebentar dan biarkan Sensei-sensei memeriksamu, ya?"

"Baiiiiik!" bersamaan dengan akhirnya penyebutan huruf 'k', Emily benar-benar diam.

Doctor dengan tenang memeriksa keadaan Emily, ditemani dengan Elli tentunya.

"Iya, memang cuma masuk angin," Doctor meletakkan kembali stetoskop dan palu refleksi miliknya ke tas hitam yang dibawa Elli. "Harus istirahat dan makan tepat waktu ya,"

"Baiiiiik Sensei-senseiiii!" teriak Emily sambil mengacungkan tangan kanannya.

Elli tertawa pasrah sedangkan Doctor menghela napas. Pasien yang satu ini tetap saja tidak bisa diam meski sakit.

"Hee... Ngomong-ngomong~! Jackkun gimana keadaannya?" tanya Emily penasaran.

"Jack-san? Dia kena demam serta flu, sampai bersin-bersin terus selama seharian," Elli merapikan barang bawaannya.

"Eeeeh~ Kasihan Jackkun! Emily harus jenguk niiiih!" sahut Emily. "Eh, tapi Emily juga lagi sakit ya... Tidak jadi deh~" dia tertawa polos sambil tidak menyadari kalau dialah yang menjadi penyebab semua masalah.

-_-_- THE END? NOT YET! -_-_-

Akhirnya chapter 3, last chapter selesaaaai~~! Cerita LOVE HER LOVE HER selesai~

Ufufu, meski dihadang sakit apapun, si Anisha Asakura ini akan meneruskan fic! Heaaah! *fight mode on!* Kameha me~~~haaaaaaaattccchi! *bersin*

Oke, reviews, anyone? :3


End file.
